The most used technology of hydrogen production (steam reforming, coal gasification, hydrocarbon cracking) produce gas mixtures, from which hydrogen is obtained by an appropriate separation process. For example in hydrogen production by steam reforming, in particular pressure swing adsorption (PSA) is used for its purification described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,418 and 3,564,816. For industrial applications of adsorption, in particular zeolites and active carbon are used. In both cases, the other components are adsorbed; hydrogen is adsorbed least. The final product contains up to 99.9% of hydrogen; however, a good deal of hydrogen is lost in waste gases, which contain 35% of hydrogen. It can be stated that the hitherto used separation processes require high contents of hydrogen already in the starting mixtures, otherwise they work very ineffectively. Anyway, it is disadvantageous to adsorb components, which make a major part of the mixture. The problem consists in the nonexistence of a cheap hydrogen absorber. The most known absorbers are some precious metals (palladium), La—Ni alloys, alanates, but none of them can be used in industry. However, it can be expected that in future hydrogen will be obtained even from dilute mixtures, as is the case in biological methods of production. The proposed process is well suitable for such separations.